1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cargo bed structure and multi-purpose cargo bed accessory, More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle cargo bed structure and multi-purpose cargo bed accessory that improves the utility of the cargo bed structure.
2. Background Information
Recently, the cargo bed structure of vehicles, such as a pickup truck, has been improved to include accessory attachment tracks. Such tracks have increased the versatility of the cargo bed of pickup trucks in that cargo can be secured at any of a variety of locations along the accessory attachment tracks. Further, tool boxes can be more easily secured to such accessory attachment tracks without modification or damage to the cargo bed.
Additionally, in another recent development, a pair of parallel tracks is provided on opposite side walls above the cargo bed. A single vertically oriented divider has been developed that can be secured at any point along the parallel tracks dividing the cargo bed into two separate cargo areas. However, the divider has limited usefulness in that it can only be vertically oriented.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved accessories that can take advantage of the accessory attachment tracks. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.